Plus jamais seul
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite à la disparition de Sam, Dean va devoir prendre soin d'une autre personne. Et l'arrivée d'un mystérieux inconnu risque bien de tout changer pour l'aîné des Winchesters. Cette fic débute à la fin de la saison 8 et modifie la fin de l'épisode 8x23. Ne prend donc pas en compte la saison 9. Merci de ne pas mettre de spoilers sur la saison 9 dans vos commentaires.
1. Chapter 1

Il y eut un grondement sourd. Le sol trembla. De petites fissures se formèrent, d'où s'échappa une inquiétante fumée noire. Elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs en tournoyant, nuage de particules éparses. Puis, au fil des secondes, la brume sombre sembla de plus en plus consistante, jusqu'à laisser entrevoir une forme. Tout d'abord, ce ne fut qu'une silhouette indistincte, un peu floue. Puis, peu à peu, les contours se précisèrent. La fumée finit par se dissiper, laissant place à un être vivant. L'homme lissa son élégante veste noire avant de jeter un bref regard autour de lui. Un sourire entendu étira ses lèvres fines. Puis, il prononça d'une voix grave, profonde, ses premiers mots depuis des millénaires :  
— Enfin de retour...

Dean referma la porte du bunker des Hommes de Lettres, s'y adossa et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Submergé par le chagrin, il se recroquevilla alors que les larmes inondaient ses joues.  
Il était arrivé trop tard. Au moment où il avait ouvert la porte de la chapelle abandonnée, Sam terminait la dernière épreuve. Une vive lumière blanche avait envahi les lieux, l'aveuglant. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu y voir à nouveau, la chapelle était vide. Sam et Crowley avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Et Castiel restait sourd à ses appels désespérés. Pour la première fois de son existence, lui, Dean Winchester, était seul, totalement seul et désemparé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris le volant pour rentrer dans leur refuge, pourtant, il était là, à pleurer la disparition de tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés.

Assis sur le sofa, Dean fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur portable sans le voir. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Sam avait disparu. Après presque deux jours durant lesquels il était resté prostré, incapable de bouger, son instinct de survie l'avait rattrapé. Il avait pris une longue douche brûlante, puis avait décidé de vérifier si le sacrifice de son frère n'avait pas été vain. Il avait donc passé ses journées sur le net, à chercher des traces d'attaques démoniaques mais ce qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas concluant. Soit la disparition de Crowley avait calmé ses troupes pendant quelques jours, soit les portes de l'Enfer étaient vraiment scellées, pour de bon.  
Il posa le portable sur la table basse devant lui, puis s'allongea. Il ne dormait presque plus. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images d'horreurs, issues de ses souvenirs ou imaginaires, envahissaient son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi, mais à quoi bon ? Sam avait disparu et Castiel ne répondait plus à ses prières. Pour qui devrait-il faire l'effort de survivre à présent ?  
Dean se débattait avec un cauchemar violent lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte du bunker. Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le bruit ne provenait pas de son rêve. Il attrapa son revolver, puis s'approcha silencieusement. Lorsqu'une voix faible s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte, son cœur manqua un battement.  
— Dean...  
Les mains un peu tremblantes, le chasseur ouvrit rapidement.  
— Cass !  
À peine le battant fut-il ouvert que l'ange s'effondra dans les bras de son ami. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Son visage et son torse étaient couverts de sang et il semblait si faible que Dean avait du mal à le reconnaître.

Dean installa Castiel dans l'une des chambres inoccupées. Il lui ôta ses vêtements et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les marques violacées et les coupures profondes qui couvraient le corps de son ami. Sans plus attendre, il partit chercher sa trousse de secours, puis se mit à nettoyer consciencieusement chaque blessure, attentif au moindre signe d'éveil de l'ange. Tout en le soignant, Dean sentit que son ami était brûlant de fièvre. Il fit fondre un comprimé et réussit à le lui faire avaler, en espérant que ça suffise à faire baisser sa température.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de panser les plus importantes blessures de l'ange, Dean lui enfila l'un des pyjamas trouvés dans une armoire du bunker et le recouvrit d'une couette épaisse. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, sur le bord du lit. Il était inquiet. Normalement, de par sa nature, Castiel aurait déjà dû guérir. Sauf si... Dean se morigéna. Il ne servait à rien pour le moment de se faire des films sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Son ami devait avant tout se remettre de ses blessures et, ensuite, il lui raconterait ce qui lui était arrivé. Machinalement, la main de Dean serra celle de Castiel. Il n'était plus seul. Et, à présent qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il refusait de le perdre à nouveau.

Castiel dormit une journée entière. Dean ne le quitta pratiquement pas, s'assurant régulièrement que son état physique ne se détériorait pas. La fièvre tomba peu à peu et le visage du dormeur reprit des couleurs plus naturelles. Épuisé, Dean finit par s'endormir sur une chaise, près du lit, la main de son ami toujours serrée dans la sienne. Et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, aucun cauchemar ne vint le tourmenter.  
Dean s'éveilla, surpris d'avoir dormi aussi paisiblement. Son regard se posa sur Castiel et il sursauta. L'ange le fixait d'un regard vide, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.  
— Cass ? Castiel, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Dean.  
Son ami fronça les sourcils alors qu'il semblait retrouver ses esprits, puis souffla :  
— Dean ? Je... Où...  
— Tu es dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres et tu es blessé... tu as été salement amoché. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
Castiel tendit la main en direction du verre posé sur la table de chevet. Dean l'attrapa et aida son ami à boire. Après avoir fini son verre, l'ange ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le chasseur fut choqué de voir des larmes s'en échapper.  
— J'ai perdu ma Grâce... souffla Castiel, l'air anéanti.  
— Quoi ? Comment ?  
— Metatron... Il a tué Naomi... Il ne voulait pas seulement sceller le Paradis. Il voulait en déchoir tous les anges... Pour la dernière partie du sort qu'il préparait, il lui fallait une Grâce, la mienne... Il a réussi à me la prendre, mais avant qu'il puisse l'utiliser, je l'ai détruite.  
Encore plus abasourdi, Dean s'exclama :  
— QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?  
— J'étais affaibli. Si je l'avais réintégrée en moi, Metatron n'aurait eu aucun mal à la reprendre. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour l'empêcher de réaliser son plan, pour sauver tous les autres.  
— Tu t'es sacrifié...  
— Beaucoup d'anges sont morts par ma faute... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser déchoir ceux qui restaient.  
— Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ?  
Castiel referma les yeux et secoua la tête.  
— J'ai beau me concentrer, je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis réveillé, blessé, en pleine forêt. J'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'à une route que j'ai suivie pendant... je ne sais pas combien de temps ça m'a pris... J'ai fini par reconnaître les lieux et j'ai su que venir ici était ma seule option.  
Il rouvrit ses paupières et darda son regard clair sur Dean.  
— Où est Sam ?  
Le chasseur soupira profondément avant de répondre :  
— Disparu en achevant la dernière tâche. Crowley aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être, je ne sais même pas si cela a fonctionné, si les portes de l'Enfer sont scellées ou non.  
Castiel se mit à fixer le plafond blanc.  
— Je ne suis même plus capable de le savoir... Je ne suis plus rien à présent...  
— Tu es vivant !  
— Et humain... totalement humain... je suis inutile, Dean. Ma vie ne vaut plus rien.  
Le chasseur sentit la colère monter en lui.  
— Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
Il se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés sous le regard incompréhensif de son ami.  
— De tous les emplumés, tu es celui qui as toujours eu le plus de considération pour la vie humaine ! Alors ne vas pas dire que tu es inutile, que ta vie ne vaut rien. Chaque vie humaine est précieuse !  
Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis se rassit au bord du lit en soufflant :  
— Je suis conscient que ça doit être difficile pour toi de passer d'un être quasi omnipotent à un simple humain... mais tu n'es pas seul... je suis là... je serai toujours là pour toi, Cass...  
Alors que l'ancien ange allait répondre, son ami posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.  
— Si tu veux continuer cette discussion, nous le ferons plus tard. Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces pour guérir le plus rapidement possible.  
Castiel soupira, puis hocha la tête. Dean lui sourit.  
— Est-ce que tu as faim ?  
— Je me sens surtout très fatigué.  
— Alors rendors-toi. Je reste là et je veille sur toi.  
Alors que son ami sombrait dans un sommeil profond, Dean souffla :  
— Je veillerai toujours sur toi, je te le promets...

Une semaine passa. Castiel se rétablissait petit à petit, pourtant il était encore incapable de se lever seul. Il tenait à peine debout, juste assez pour pouvoir prendre une douche de temps en temps, mais cela le fatiguait énormément. Dean était aux petits soins pour lui, retrouvant ainsi une raison de vivre. Il n'avait quitté le bunker que quelques heures, le temps d'aller acheter de quoi remplir le réfrigérateur et les placards. Il avait également ramené des vêtements et une trousse de toilette pour Castiel. L'ancien ange avait considéré les habits, jeans et tee-shirts, avec circonspection, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque.  
Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, Castiel passait ses journées le nez plongé dans l'un des livres des Hommes de Lettres. Dean, quant à lui, avait élu domicile sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre, l'ordinateur portable de son frère sur les genoux. Il pouvait ainsi rester à ses côtés tout en continuant ses recherches. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'attaque démoniaque, ni rien qui prouve la fermeture définitive des portes de l'Enfer. Pour s'en assurer, Dean aurait pu appeler Garth ou d'autres chasseurs de sa connaissance. Mais les contacter signifiait qu'il devrait parler de Sam, de sa disparition. Et il était encore trop tôt. La blessure dans son cœur était toujours à vif. Castiel l'avait sûrement compris car il n'y faisait jamais allusion.

Dean s'était remis à cuisiner pour son ami. L'ancien ange n'avait que très peu goûté la nourriture terrestre et le chasseur s'était mis en tête de lui faire découvrir une multitude de nouvelles saveurs que lui-même adorait.

Ce soir-là, Dean referma l'ordinateur en soupirant profondément. Castiel leva les yeux de son livre et souffla :  
— Tu devrais aller dormir... dans ta chambre, je veux dire.  
Le chasseur jeta un bref regard au lit de camp qu'il s'était installé près de celui de son ami.  
— Tu ne supportes déjà plus ma présence ? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! S'exclama Castiel, visiblement outré par cette idée.  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Il faut vraiment qu'on travaille ton sens de l'humour, Cass !  
— Oh... Désolé...  
— Ne le sois pas. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en tant qu'humain.  
— C'est vrai. Et je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'aider.  
— Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu es mon ami, il est normal que je sois là pour toi. Et je t'avoue que ta présence me fait du bien. Si tu n'avais pas déboulé ici l'autre jour, je ne sais pas si... La solitude ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi. Donc... on va dire qu'au final, on s'entraide. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je dorme ici ?  
— Je pense que tu t'es assez occupé de moi. Tu as l'air fatigué et tu te reposeras sûrement mieux en étant dans ta chambre.  
— C'est pas gagné... grogna Dean.  
Castiel lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Son ami soupira à nouveau, puis décida d'être franc.  
— Avant que tu n'arrives, à chaque fois que je dormais, je faisais des cauchemars... au point que j'espérais ne plus avoir à fermer les yeux... Mais depuis que tu es là, depuis que je dors à côté de toi, mon sommeil est des plus paisibles. Tu es un attrapeur de rêves vivant !  
— Je ne suis pas...  
L'ancien ange s'interrompit, puis sourit.  
— J'ai compris... c'était une comparaison...  
Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression de son ami. Celui-ci le considéra un moment d'un air circonspect, puis se mit à rire à son tour. Leur hilarité devint vite nerveuse et le fou-rire dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne soit obligé de sortir pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Castiel s'essuyait les yeux avec son drap. Son visage était un peu rouge et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au bunker, il semblait réellement heureux.  
— Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu vivre aussi longtemps en ignorant quel bonheur procure le rire... le vrai rire... c'était... incroyable...  
Dean sourit, attendri. Il s'était rendu compte au fil des jours qu'il aimait apprendre à son ami à découvrir les petits bonheurs de l'existence humaine. Castiel avait parfois la naïveté d'un enfant et ses sourires si sincères réchauffaient le cœur meurtri de l'autre homme.  
— Tu peux rester dormir ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, reprit l'ancien ange.  
— Merci, Cass.  
Étrangement, Dean fut soulagé que son ami accepte sa présence constante à ses côtés. Au-delà du mystère de la disparition de ses cauchemars, il ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner dormir seul dans sa chambre, pourtant située à seulement quelques mètres de là.  
— En revanche, tu devrais peut-être t'installer un lit plus confortable. Ou tu peux dormir avec moi, il y a suffisamment de place pour deux.  
Tout à coup très embarrassé, Dean bredouilla :  
— Non, euh... je... je vais te gêner... j'irai chercher un autre lit demain.  
Castiel ne sembla pas conscient de son trouble. Il sourit.  
— Comme tu veux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher et d'éteindre la lumière, une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Dean :  
— J'étais en train de penser à Metatron. Comment peut-on être sûrs qu'il ne va pas s'attaquer à un autre ange et lui voler sa grâce ?  
— Parce que les autres vont se méfier de lui. Il a eu Naomi par surprise. Et moi... il m'a dit exactement ce que je voulais entendre... il m'a fait croire que ses intentions étaient honorables... il s'est servi de ma culpabilité à l'égard des miens pour assouvir sa vengeance. Si j'avais été plus prudent, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé...  
— Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Il aurait très bien pu faire la même chose avec un autre ange.  
— C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter, Dean. Cependant... je sais quelles sont mes fautes... envers mes frères, envers les hommes... envers toi...  
Le chasseur sentit que son ami avait besoin de soulager ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Et l'obscurité était plus propice à certaines confidences que la lumière. Il attendit donc que Castiel continue. L'ancien ange mit un certain temps à reprendre :  
— Tu as toujours compté sur moi... tu avais confiance en moi... et moi... je t'ai trahi tellement souvent ! J'aurais dû être là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de mon aide. J'aurais dû répondre à tes appels... à tes prières...  
— Tu les as entendues ? Demanda Dean du bout des lèvres.  
— Toutes... sans exception... chaque mot que tu as prononcé est gravé dans mon esprit. J'ai parfois préféré te faire croire que je ne t'avais pas entendu car c'était plus facile pour moi. Je crois que j'ai même fini par m'en convaincre. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux... C'est pour ça que ta gentillesse à mon égard est parfois difficile à comprendre pour moi. Même si je l'apprécie au-delà de ce que je pourrais exprimer.  
Dean était ému aux larmes par le discours de son ami. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :  
— Il n'y a plus que nous, Cass... et je suis fatigué... si fatigué de cette vie, de toutes ces morts... Bien sûr, si on me donnait la possibilité de retrouver Sammy, si je savais où le chercher, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour le ramener... Mais pour le moment... j'aimerais juste me reposer un peu, souffler, vivre sans avoir à regarder par-dessus mon épaule à chaque instant... prendre soin de toi. Je ne dis pas que je vais arrêter définitivement la chasse. J'aimerais juste... faire une pause... une longue, très longue pause...  
— Je comprends, Dean.  
Le chasseur soupira profondément, puis changea de sujet.  
— Demain, si tu te sens assez bien, tu pourrais faire un petit tour dans le bunker, histoire de te dégourdir un peu les jambes.  
— Bonne idée.  
Dean sourit en entendant son ami bâiller.  
— Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure de dormir ! Bonne nuit, Cass !  
— Bonne nuit, Dean.

Il fallut encore presque une semaine à Castiel pour pouvoir tenir une journée entière sans avoir besoin de faire des siestes régulières. Ses blessures étaient en très bonne voie de guérison et Dean décida qu'il était temps pour son ami de sortir de leur bunker. Mais aussi de retrouver une apparence un peu moins négligée.  
Alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner, le chasseur proposa :  
— Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'apprenne à te raser, demain ?  
Castiel caressa son menton recouvert d'une barbe de deux semaines, puis sourit.  
— Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de rester un peu comme ça... Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir si ça me plaît ou non...  
— Ok. En revanche, si ça te dit, on pourrait aller faire quelques courses demain, pour remplir le frigo. Et, on pourrait aussi aller t'acheter d'autres vêtements, histoire que tu puisses enfin avoir ta propre garde-robe.  
Le regard de l'ancien ange s'éclaira.  
— Je pourrai choisir ce que je veux ?  
— Tout ce que tu veux... sauf une chose !  
— Laquelle ?  
— Hors de question que tu portes à nouveau un imperméable d'expert-comptable coincé !  
Castiel parut considérer sérieusement cette condition imposée par son ami, puis demanda d'un air timide :  
— Je pourrai avoir une cravate ? Je crois que ça me manque de ne plus en porter.  
Dean sourit largement :  
— Tu peux même en acheter plusieurs, de différentes couleurs.  
Son ami parut soulagé et, surtout, très impatient d'être au lendemain.

Lorsque Dean s'éveilla, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Castiel n'était déjà plus dans la chambre. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, puis rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. L'ancien ange avait préparé des toasts grillés et un doux arôme embaumait les lieux.  
— Assieds-toi, le café est presque prêt.  
Alors que Dean s'installait à table, son ami se tourna vers lui et souffla :  
— J'ai appris à faire tout ça en te regardant, j'espère que ça ira. Je suis si impatient d'aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements que je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
— Je m'en doutais, sourit le chasseur, amusé par l'enthousiasme de l'autre homme qui semblait aussi impatient qu'un gamin le matin de Noël.  
Castiel lui servit un plein mug de café et attendit son verdict, l'air inquiet. Dean hocha la tête.  
— Parfait.  
— Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?  
— Non non, je t'assure. Il est très bon.  
Le sourire de l'ancien ange s'élargit. Il s'assit en face de son ami et mordit à pleines dents dans un toast recouvert de confiture de fraise, son pêché mignon.

À peine avaient-il fini leur petit-déjeuner que Castiel se dirigeait vers la porte du bunker.  
— Attends ! Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !  
Surpris, il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue : un jean et un sweat-shirt que Dean lui avait achetés lors de son arrivée.  
— J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
Le chasseur s'approcha, un blouson en cuir élimé dans les mains. Castiel lui adressa un regard abasourdi.  
— C'est celui de...  
— De Sammy, oui. Le temps s'est drôlement rafraîchi depuis quelques jours et je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes froid.  
— Mais...  
— Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord pour que tu le portes, ajouta son ami, le cœur serré.  
Castiel se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Il enfila le blouson, bien sûr trop grand pour lui. Dean se détourna, les yeux embués de larmes. Il ne bougea pas quand Castiel posa une main sur son épaule.  
— Dean ?  
Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :  
— Je vais bien, Cass.  
— Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.  
— Je sais... merci... mais pour l'instant, nous avons des achats à faire !

Une heure plus tard, Dean était assis près d'une cabine d'essayage. Il avait aidé son ami à choisir des sous-vêtements confortables, puis ils s'étaient rendus dans le rayon prêt-à-porter. Là, Castiel avait sélectionné plusieurs tenues à essayer. Assis sur un pouf, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, Dean regardait sans les voir les autres clients et les vendeurs défiler en attendant que son ami veuille bien sortir de la cabine.  
Castiel finit enfin par se montrer, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il tenait une cravate noire à la main et souffla, l'air penaud :  
— Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne sais pas la nouer...  
Attendri, Dean se leva et entra dans la cabine avec lui afin de lui montrer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses mains s'attardèrent sur le nœud alors qu'une drôle de sensation s'emparait de lui. Il voulut lever les yeux, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer son trouble lorsque son regard plongea dans les yeux clairs de Castiel. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un échange de voix non loin ne rompe le charme. Dean s'empressa de ressortir de la cabine en bredouillant :  
— Je vais faire un tour !  
Soudain oppressé, il quitta le magasin. L'air froid lui fit du bien. Pourtant, les images dérangeantes qui venaient d'apparaître dans son esprit ne firent que se renforcer. Il secoua la tête, essayant de les chasser.  
— Putain, je vais vraiment plus mal que je ne le pensais !  
Il se laissa tomber sur un banc près de l'entrée du magasin, la tête entre les mains. Les images continuaient à se former, toutes plus troublantes les unes que les autres. Il se voyait en train de dénouer la cravate de Castiel, de lui déboutonner sa chemise et de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser furieusement. Il voyait leurs corps nus enlacés dans une étreinte fiévreuse. Une vague de désir lui enflamma les reins et il se sentit tout à coup très à l'étroit dans son jean. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, les images s'effacèrent. Dean prit plusieurs profondes inspirations afin de calmer son excitation malvenue. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, histoire d'être sûr de pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur sans risquer de se jeter sur Castiel pour lui faire subir les pires outrages.  
Alors qu'il se levait pour rentrer dans le magasin, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur sa droite. Son regard croisa celui d'un inconnu qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, ses yeux couleur acier fixés sur Dean. L'homme était grand, brun et vêtu avec élégance d'un manteau noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Au moment où le chasseur fit un pas dans sa direction, l'inconnu rompit le contact visuel et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Dean secoua la tête, puis chassa cette rencontre étrange de son esprit avant de partir rejoindre Castiel.  
L'ancien ange l'attendait près des cabines, toujours vêtu de ce qu'il était en train d'essayer lorsque son ami s'était subitement enfui. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet et Dean s'empressa de le rassurer.  
— Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu un petit coup de chaud... mentit-il.  
Castiel ne parut pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de retourner dans la cabine en soufflant :  
— Je vais essayer les autres vêtements.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux hommes reprirent le chemin du bunker. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence gêné. Dean savait que c'était sa faute, mais il était incapable d'oublier ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.  
Une fois de retour au bunker, Castiel partit se réfugier dans ce qui était devenu leur chambre, sans dire un mot. Dean alla ranger les courses, toujours aussi troublé. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'oublier cet incident, et vite. Il soupira profondément en refermant le réfrigérateur. Laissant en plan le reste de leurs achats, il se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était fermée. Il leva la main, hésita une fraction de seconde, puis frappa doucement.  
— Tu peux entrer.  
Dean poussa le battant et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Castiel était assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Il avait l'air si malheureux que son ami s'en voulut immédiatement de son attitude. Il vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Castiel demanda d'une voix timide :  
— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
— Rien ! S'empressa de répondre Dean, embarrassé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Cass... C'est moi... Je...  
Il s'interrompit. La situation était délicate. Castiel était humain depuis peu de temps, les considérations d'ordre sexuel n'avaient sûrement jamais encore effleuré son esprit. Pourtant, Dean voulait être totalement honnête avec lui. Par expérience, il savait que mentir n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son bras. Castiel s'était approché, à genoux sur le lit, et le regardait d'un air inquiet.  
— Dean, que se passe-t-il ? Ça a un rapport avec Sam ?  
Il aurait été si facile au chasseur de simplement répondre « oui » à cette question ! Il faillit céder à l'appel de la facilité, puis se morigéna. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :  
— Quand on était dans la cabine tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de... d'incongru...  
— Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Dean se leva, ayant besoin de s'éloigner de l'autre homme avant de continuer. Il se frotta la nuque, cherchant ses mots.  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti ça tout à coup. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant avec un mec...  
Castiel fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit tandis que son ami reprenait :  
— Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que... que j'ai eu envie de toi...  
L'ancien ange parut mettre quelques secondes à comprendre ce dont son ami parlait. Son expression passa de l'incompréhension au plus sincère étonnement, puis ses joues rougirent violemment.  
— Oh !  
Contrit, le chasseur souffla :  
— Je suis désolé, Cass... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...  
— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Dean. Je sais que les humains ont parfois des désirs sexuels incontrôlables. Et c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi, enfin je crois...  
Dean se sentit soulagé par la façon dont son ami prenait les choses. La réaction de Castiel n'était pas celle qu'aurait eu n'importe quel homme devant un tel aveu. Mais Castiel n'était pas n'importe quel homme... Encore un peu gêné, le chasseur reprit :  
— Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à cause de ça.  
— Je ne le suis pas. Mais toi oui.  
— Eh bien, tu es mon ami ! Et on n'est pas censé fantasmer sur ses amis... surtout quand on est hétéro et que l'ami en question est un mec.  
Castiel pencha légèrement la tête.  
— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains ont toujours eu besoin de classifier les gens en fonction du sexe de la personne qu'ils aiment. L'amour est le sentiment le plus noble que Dieu ait créé. Et après avoir été témoin de la façon de procéder de Cupidon, penses-tu vraiment qu'Il juge les humains d'après qui ils aiment ?  
Dean se rassit au bout du lit avant de soupirer :  
— Je pense que Dieu a toujours eu mieux à faire qu'à s'occuper de nos petites histoires d'amour. Mais ton pote Cupidon a parfois des problèmes de visée, sinon les sentiments seraient toujours réciproques.  
— Il ne fait qu'implanter une petite flamme dans le cœur des humains. C'est à eux qu'il appartient de la laisser s'épanouir ou, au contraire, de l'étouffer.  
— Tu crois que... qu'il... qu'il a lâché une de ses flèches sur moi ?  
Castiel haussa les épaules.  
— Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de le savoir, à présent que je suis humain. Il pourrait se trouver dans cette pièce que je l'ignorerais...  
Son ton était triste, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à sa nouvelle condition. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais seul le temps réussirait à apaiser son désarroi.  
— En tous cas, s'il m'a pris pour cible, on dirait bien qu'il t'a loupé !  
Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, puis sourit.  
— Il n'a pas besoin de m'insuffler de l'amour envers toi puisque je t'aime déjà, Dean.  
Abasourdi, le chasseur resta un long moment la bouche ouverte, sous le choc.  
— Quoi ? Que... Depuis quand ?  
— Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Purgatoire, mais je pense que ces sentiments étaient déjà là depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il en désignant son cœur. J'ai fui pour éloigner les Léviathans de toi. Je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de t'en sortir. Je voulais que tu vives, Dean, même si je devais en mourir. N'est-ce pas ça l'amour ?  
Comme le chasseur ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel reprit :  
— Et comment crois-tu que j'aie repris mes esprits lorsque Naomi m'a conditionné pour te tuer ?  
— Tu as touché la tablette des Anges.  
— Elle a juste été le catalyseur qui m'a permis de faire ressurgir ces sentiments enfouis au plus profond de mon cœur. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais failli te tuer, j'ai compris que je devais encore une fois m'éloigner de toi. Autant pour protéger la tablette que pour te protéger toi.  
Castiel s'interrompit, laissant à son ami le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.  
— Donc, tu m'aimes... souffla Dean.  
L'ancien ange eut l'air embarrassé.  
— Oui... cependant... je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ressentir cet amour en tant qu'humain... des sensations que ça provoque dans ce corps... mon corps... et je...  
Son ami comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Lui-même était plutôt perturbé pour le moment. Il s'empressa de le rassurer :  
— Cass, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens réellement. Tout ça est aussi nouveau pour moi que pour toi. Donc, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ok ?  
— D'accord, acquiesça Castiel en souriant légèrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinq jours passèrent. Dean avait un peu l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle pulsion inhabituelle, aucune envie subite de se jeter sur Castiel pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Du coup, il avait réussi à se convaincre que ça n'avait été qu'un égarement passager, dû à la fatigue et au contrecoup de tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis des mois. De son côté, Castiel n'avait fait aucune allusion à leur discussion. Il continuait à se comporter comme avant, au grand soulagement de son ami.

Ce matin-là, alors que Dean préparait le petit-déjeuner, Castiel le rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'adossa au plan de travail, juste à côté de lui. L'ancien ange se frotta longuement le menton, à présent couvert d'une barbe épaisse, puis souffla :  
— Je suis prêt à raser tout ça.  
Surpris, Dean se tourna vers son ami et demanda :  
— Tu es sûr de toi ?  
— Oui. J'ai voulu la laisser pousser pour savoir si ça me plairait, mais au final non. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Tu veux bien me montrer comment faire ?  
— Bien sûr !

Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans la salle de bains. Pendant que Dean préparait le matériel, Castiel attendait, adossé à la porte, l'air perplexe. Lorsque le chasseur déplia son rasoir de barbier, son ami demanda :  
— Tu utilises ça ?  
— Oui, pourquoi ?  
— Eh bien... Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver...  
Dean sourit.  
— Tu sais, mon père m'a appris à m'en servir quand j'étais gamin et la première fois, je tremblais tellement que j'ai failli me trancher la jugulaire.  
Devant l'air affolé de Castiel, il souffla :  
— Si tu préfères, pour cette fois, je peux te le faire.  
— Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Bien sûr que non. Mais on va aller dans la cuisine, on aura plus de place qu'ici.  
Une fois de retour dans l'autre pièce, Dean fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir. Il prit une serviette éponge qu'il glissa dans le col du tee-shirt de Castiel, puis affûta sa lame. Il versa ensuite une dose généreuse de savon à barbe dans sa main et l'appliqua soigneusement. Alors qu'il attrapait le rasoir, il rit :  
— Détends-toi un peu, Cass ! Tu es en de bonnes mains.  
— Je sais... souffla l'ancien ange. Je vais essayer...  
— Si tu préfères, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux.  
— Hum... non, ça ira.  
— Ok. Alors, on y va.  
Un court instant, l'image d'un Sam adolescent se superposa à celle de Castiel. Dean se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait appris à son petit frère à se raser. Encore un rôle qu'il avait dû assumer à la place de leur père...  
— Dean ? Tu vas bien ?  
Le chasseur secoua la tête, refoulant ses souvenirs, puis se concentra sur sa tâche. Vu l'épaisseur de la barbe de Castiel, il savait qu'il faudrait au moins deux passages pour qu'elle disparaisse entièrement. Il se mit au travail, consciencieusement.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la barbe de Castiel n'était pratiquement plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Afin de terminer son ouvrage par la partie délicate se trouvant sous le nez, Dean se glissa entre les jambes de son ami pour s'approcher au maximum. Il venait juste de relever son rasoir, après le dernier passage, lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Son regard était fixé sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel. Une vague de désir le traversa et il fut incapable de résister. Il se pencha, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son ami, leurs souffles mêlés. Réalisant ce qu'il allait faire, il voulut s'éloigner mais l'autre homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Castiel se redressa subitement, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres pour la première fois. L'ancien ange glissa sa main dans la nuque de son compagnon, l'empêchant de rompre le contact. Dean laissa le désir le submerger. Sa langue partit à la recherche de sa jumelle, approfondissant le baiser.  
Ils furent tout de même obligés de se séparer, par manque d'air. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux. Dean avait envie de plus, d'assouvir le désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Pourtant, il restait là, immobile. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin... Il savait que Castiel n'était pas prêt... et, même s'il en crevait d'envie, il refusait de le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Alors que, frustré, il avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son envie, celle-ci retomba brusquement. Contrairement à la première fois, elle ne s'effaça pas totalement. Cependant, son désir faiblit suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner de Castiel et reprendre ses esprits.  
— Je suis désolé, Cass.  
— Ne le soit pas, Dean. C'était... inédit... inattendu... mais très agréable.  
Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
— Plus qu'agréable même !  
Trois coups retentirent soudain contre la porte du bunker. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris. Dean attrapa son colt, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Derrière lui, armé d'un couteau de cuisine et d'une fiole d'eau bénite, Castiel souffla :  
— Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas ouvrir.  
— Et si c'était Sammy ?  
L'ancien ange eut l'air perplexe mais ne répondit pas. Son ami posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand... sur le vide. Dean fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, mais il n'y avait personne. Il fit volte-face et rentra. Au même moment, une voix inconnue lança derrière lui :  
— Bonjour, messieurs !  
Dean se retourna d'un bond et se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait vu dans la rue, quelques jours plus tôt. Il était toujours vêtu de son long manteau noir et ses yeux acier étaient fixés sur le chasseur.  
— Vous !  
Avant que l'homme ait pu faire un geste, Castiel lui lança le contenu de la fiole d'eau bénite au visage. L'inconnu sourit, attrapa un mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau et s'essuya tranquillement.  
— Je ne suis ni un démon, ni un léviathan, ni un vampire...  
Pour prouver ses dires, il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis se piqua le bout du doigt au couteau que tenait l'ancien ange et fit couler quelques gouttes de sang bien rouge.  
— Ça ne prouve pas que vous n'êtes pas un vampire, fit remarquer Castiel.  
— Si j'en étais un... ou tout du moins, si j'en étais un qui vous voulait du mal, vous seriez déjà morts, non ?  
Dean soupira.  
— Bon, alors, vous êtes qui ? Et quoi ?  
— Je suis un ami. Et sûrement la seule personne qui peut vous aider à ramener votre frère de l'endroit où il se trouve.  
L'argument fit mouche, mais Dean était toujours un peu réticent à laisser entrer cet inconnu dans leur refuge.  
— Où est-il ?  
— Auriez-vous du thé ?  
Décontenancé, le chasseur s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, mais Castiel posa une main sur son bras pour le faire taire. Puis, l'ancien ange répondit :  
— Je vais en préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient assis autour de la table. L'inconnu avait ôté son manteau, dévoilant un costume sombre, taillé sur mesure. Il avait croisé ses longues jambes et sirotait son thé avec une élégance toute britannique. Lorsqu'il eut reposé sa tasse, Dean lui demanda :  
— Alors maintenant, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?  
— Vous pouvez m'appeler Liam.  
— Mais ça n'est pas votre vrai nom.  
— Effectivement.  
— Et vous ne nous le direz pas.  
— Pas tant que vous pointerez votre arme sur moi.  
Dean resserra ses doigts sur son colt posté sur la table devant lui et continua l'interrogatoire.  
— Vous avez dit pouvoir ramener Sam d'où il est. Alors, où est-il ?  
— Dans les Limbes.  
— Les Limbes sont un mythe ! S'exclama Castiel avec agacement.  
Liam se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
— C'est ce que les Archanges ont toujours voulu vous faire croire. Elles existent belles et bien.  
Perdu, Dean demanda à son ami :  
— C'est quoi ça, les Limbes ?  
Castiel soupira avant de répondre :  
— D'après la légende, les Limbes accueillent les âmes qui ne sont pas assez pures pour monter directement au Paradis, mais pas assez mauvaises pour être envoyées en Enfer.  
— En gros, la quasi totalité des humains.  
Ignorant l'interruption de son ami, l'ancien ange reprit :  
— Les âmes qui se retrouvent dans les Limbes passent en jugement. Et, selon leur degré de pureté, elles peuvent soit se réincarner, soit être soumises à un rituel de purification avant d'être admises au Paradis. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un mythe. Les Limbes n'ont jamais existé.  
Le sourire de Liam s'étira un peu plus.  
— Si elles n'existent pas, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'âmes au Paradis ou en Enfer ? Où vont toutes celles des humains ordinaires, de ceux qui ont juste un peu de noirceur en eux mais pas assez pour être punis pour l'éternité ?  
Castiel se renfrogna et Dean comprit que son ami ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Il reporta son attention sur Liam et demanda :  
— Donc, vous pensez que Sam est là-bas, dans les Limbes ?  
— J'en suis certain.  
— Et vous pouvez l'en faire sortir ?  
— Je peux vous y envoyer. Ça sera à vous de l'en faire ressortir.  
— Pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
Le regard de Liam se fit brusquement lointain. Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
— Votre frère n'est pas le seul à avoir été propulsé là-bas lorsqu'il a accompli la dernière tâche.  
Dean fronça les sourcils.  
— Vous voulez dire que... Vous êtes là pour Crowley ?  
Liam darda sur lui son regard intense et le chasseur bondit sur ses pieds.  
— Je savais qu'il y avait une embrouille quelque part ! Vous voulez faire revenir votre patron, le Roi des Démons !  
— Dois-je vous rappeler que, grâce à votre frère, il a été guéri ?  
— Guéri...  
Dean se rassit, perplexe.  
— La dernière tâche a été accomplie. Crowley a perdu sa part démoniaque. Il est redevenu le simple humain qu'il était avant d'être transformé en ce démon. Un humain qui avait une certaine part de noirceur en lui, d'où son envoi dans les Limbes. Ma proposition est loin d'être désintéressée, comme vous pouvez le voir.  
— Donc... Vous m'aider à récupérer Sam et je vous aide à récupérer Crowley... mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire : pourquoi lui ?  
— J'ai mes raisons... des raisons personnelles qui ne vous concernent aucunement.  
Avant que Dean et Castiel aient eu le temps de réagir, Liam se leva. Il les regarda tour à tour, puis souffla :  
— Merci pour le thé. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir.  
Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la sortie, le chasseur le rappela :  
— Attendez ! Comment je vous contacte si...  
— Je serai là quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Bonne fin de journée, messieurs !

Une fois que Liam fut sorti du bunker, Dean s'exclama :  
— Nom de Dieu !  
Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Castiel se levait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, sans un mot. Surpris, son ami le suivit. Le temps qu'il arrive dans la pièce, l'ancien ange s'était mis à ranger le matériel de rasage.  
— Cass ?  
L'autre homme ne répondit pas. L'air renfrogné, il continua à rassembler leurs affaires rapidement. Alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, Dean lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Castiel garda les yeux fixés au sol, un air indéfinissable sur le visage.  
— Regarde-moi !  
Son ami obéit. Dean s'adoucit en voyant le voile de tristesse qui avait assombri le regard azur fixé sur lui.  
— C'est à cause des Archanges ?  
Cass hocha lentement la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant profondément.  
— Toute mon existence, je les ai mis sur un piédestal. Et ils ont passé leur temps à nous mentir : sur Père, sur les Limbes... Finalement, ils ne valent pas mieux que les démons...  
— Je suis désolé.  
— Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
Il soupira à nouveau, puis leva les yeux vers Dean.  
— Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal... puisque les Limbes existent, tu vas pouvoir retrouver Sam.  
Son ami tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui.  
— Tu fais confiance à ce Liam ou quelque soit son nom ?  
Castiel parut réfléchir un moment, puis répondit :  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te mentirait. Surtout s'il tient vraiment à récupérer Crowley.  
— Justement... pourquoi voudrait-il le faire revenir ? Surtout maintenant qu'il est redevenu un simple humain...  
Dean se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveux. Puis, tout aussi subitement, il s'arrêta devant Castiel, plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et demanda :  
— Est-ce que je prends le risque ?  
L'ancien ange pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis sourit.  
— Tu as déjà pris ta décision, non ?  
Dean soupira profondément.  
— C'est Sammy... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je laissais passer cette chance de le ramener.  
Castiel se leva à son tour, puis enlaça le chasseur. D'abord surpris, celui-ci finit par se détendre entre ses bras.  
— Je serai toujours là pour toi, Dean. Et je t'aiderai du mieux que je le pourrai à retrouver ton frère.  
— Merci...  
Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles. Dean avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Castiel et il savourait ce moment de calme, se doutant que les heures à venir seraient plus difficiles.

Liam ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître. À peine une heure plus tard, il frappait à nouveau à la porte du bunker. Dean lui ouvrit en lançant :  
— Avant que vous ne m'envoyiez dans les Limbes, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.  
— Je répondrai à vos questions dans la mesure de mes possibilités.  
Ils rejoignirent Castiel qui était en train de compulser un ouvrage des Hommes de Lettres traitant de la légende des Limbes. Liam souffla :  
— Vous ne trouverez pas les informations que vous cherchez là-dedans.  
L'ancien ange lui jeta un regard contrarié mais ne répondit pas et referma le livre d'un geste sec. Dean fit signe à leur invité de s'asseoir et prit place à côté de son ami.  
— Vous dites que vous pouvez m'envoyer là-bas. Comment ?  
— Grâce à une incantation, je peux vous placer dans une transe profonde qui permettra à votre âme d'atteindre les Limbes.  
— Je suppose que ça n'est pas sans danger...  
— Effectivement. Si votre âme demeure trop longtemps là-bas, elle pourrait y rester piégée.  
— Combien de temps avant que ça n'arrive ?  
— Le temps ne défile pas à la même vitesse dans les Limbes que sur Terre. Vous pouvez vivre plusieurs jours là-bas alors qu'il ne se sera déroulé qu'une heure ici.  
— Combien de temps ? Insista Dean.  
Liam retint un soupir.  
— Si votre âme reste hors de votre corps plus de quatre heures terrestres, elle sera incapable de le réintégrer. Et vous mourrez.  
Dean digéra l'information avant de poser sa question suivante :  
— Et comment je fais pour revenir ?  
Le chasseur put voir une satisfaction évidente sur le visage de son interlocuteur lorsque celui-ci répondit :  
— Seul Crowley sera capable de vous ramener, vous et votre frère.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de grogner.  
— Mais bien sûr ! Je vais devoir lui faire confiance, c'est ça ?  
— Vous n'aurez pas le choix.  
— Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Crowley aura envie de revenir ? Peut-être qu'il voudra rester là-haut et je serai bien dans la merde si c'est le cas !  
— Parlez-lui de moi. Cela suffira à le convaincre.  
Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis le chasseur soupira profondément.  
— Ok ! Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Dean n'était pas très tranquille à l'idée de plonger dans ce qui ressemblait à un coma profond et de laisser Castiel seul pendant des heures avec ce Liam auquel il ne faisait absolument pas confiance. Il s'allongea sur le sofa, nerveux, pendant que leur invité préparait l'incantation qui allait l'envoyer dans les Limbes. Castiel s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, près de son ami et lui sourit :  
— Je veillerai sur ton corps pendant que tu seras là-bas.  
— Merci... et sois prudent avec Liam. Au moindre signe de danger...  
— Ne t'en fais pas, Dean. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.  
— J'aimerais avoir ta confiance...  
Castiel se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Puis, il entrelaça leurs doigts au moment où Liam les rejoignait.  
— Êtes-vous prêt ?  
— Autant qu'on puisse l'être quand on s'apprête à plonger dans le coma.  
Liam sourit, ce qui ne rassura absolument pas le chasseur.  
— Fermez les yeux !  
Dean obéit.

Un froid intense, un flash de lumière blanche qui traversa ses paupières, puis plus rien. Surpris, Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu sur un sol froid et dur. Il s'assit et sursauta : devant lui se trouvait la façade d'un immeuble gris, de plain pied, dont les nombreuses fenêtres semblaient obstruées de l'intérieur. Dean se leva, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Le bâtiment paraissait s'étendre à l'infini de chaque côté. Il se retourna et ne vit que l'obscurité. Un long frisson glacé traversa son échine et il reporta son attention sur l'immeuble. Avisant une immense porte en bois, il s'avança lentement, sur ses gardes.  
Dès qu'il en effleura la surface, la porte s'entrouvrit. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, se retrouvant dans un immense hall aux murs gris, fourmillant d'agitation. Pour un peu, il se serait cru à Grand Central Terminal à New York. Jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que la porte avait disparu. Il soupira profondément en grognant.  
— Ça m'aurait étonné...  
Reportant son attention sur le hall, il examina attentivement les lieux durant de longues minutes. Les personnes qui se trouvaient là, enfin les âmes, semblaient savoir d'instinct dans quelle direction se diriger. Chacune des âmes finissait par disparaître par l'une des nombreuses portes blanches situées tout autour du hall. Dean remarqua que chaque porte était marquée d'un symbole différent. Les trouvant vaguement familiers, il s'approcha de l'une d'elles et soupira :  
— De l'énochien, évidemment !  
Il réalisa alors que les symboles n'étaient autres que les lettres de l'alphabet énochien. Castiel les lui avaient montrées dans un livre des Hommes de Lettres quelques jours plus tôt. Ne croyant pas aux coïncidences, Dean remercia en pensée son ami. Puis il se mit à chercher le symbole correspondant au W latin, supposant que les âmes passaient les portes indiquant l'initiale de leur nom. Il aurait été bien incapable de redessiner le symbole de mémoire. Pourtant, il savait qu'il le reconnaîtrait car il l'avait vu dans plusieurs formules utilisée par Castiel pour les protéger des autres anges, Sam et lui.

Dean eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur le symbole qu'il cherchait. Croisant les doigts pour ne pas s'être trompé, il poussa la porte correspondante. Il se retrouva aussitôt dans une immense salle d'attente dont les nombreux sièges, plusieurs centaines, peut-être même mille, étaient occupés par des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de toutes races, tous âges et toutes religions. Personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'il commençait à parcourir les rangées à la recherche de son frère. De temps en temps, une porte dorée apparaissait sur l'un des murs, s'ouvrait et une âme s'y engouffrait. Tout à coup, il sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant la carrure de quarterback et surtout la coupe de cheveux immonde de son cadet.  
— Sam !  
L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, abasourdi.  
— Dean ?  
Un voile de tristesse obscurcit soudain le regard du plus jeune. Comprenant qu'il le croyait mort lui aussi, son aîné s'empressa de le rassurer :  
— Je suis vivant, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis venu ici pour te retrouver et te ramener avec moi sur notre bonne vieille Terre.  
Sam parut à la fois soulagé et ennuyé. Il soupira profondément, puis se leva et entraîna son frère un peu à l'écart des autres âmes.  
— Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi, Dean.  
— Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
— J'ai pris ma décision. Je suis fatigué de cette vie, notre vie... Je ne veux plus chasser... je ne veux plus souffrir, perdre les gens que j'aime... J'aimerais juste trouver enfin la paix... Peut-être me réincarner... mais je refuse de recommencer comme avant... de te voir mourir... encore... Je ne le supporte plus.  
Dean avait le cœur brisé par les paroles de son frère. Pourtant, il le comprenait. Ils avaient partagé tant de souffrance, perdu tant d'êtres chers. Sam reprit :  
— Je sais que ma décision est égoïste. Je n'espère pas que tu la comprennes... J'aimerais juste que tu l'acceptes... Et puis ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu ne seras pas seul.  
Surpris, l'aîné fronça les sourcils. Son cadet sourit :  
— Tu as Castiel.  
— Comment...  
— J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre vous, même si vous n'en étiez pas conscient. Et lorsque je suis arrivé ici, on m'a montré une partie de votre avenir. C'est aussi ce qui m'a aidé à prendre ma décision. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il advienne.  
Dean sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il devait se battre, essayer de lui faire entendre raison ou, même, l'assommer pour le ramener de force avec lui. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Si la décision de Sam était égoïste, l'envie de Dean de le garder auprès de lui l'était encore plus. Il avait toujours juré de veiller sur son petit frère, de le protéger, envers et contre tout. Pourtant, au plus profond de son cœur, il savait que Sam avait raison. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec la mort n'avait que trop duré.  
— Dean ?  
— Je comprends... répondit l'aîné d'une voix tremblante.  
Dean prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu qu'il voyait son petit frère pour la dernière fois. Et même s'il était prêt à accepter de le laisser, cela le déchirait. Les yeux aussi humides que ceux de son aîné, Sam attira celui-ci dans ses bras.  
— Ne m'oublie pas... souffla le plus jeune.  
— Jamais, Sammy... jamais...  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis le cadet souffla :  
— C'est mon tour.  
Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Dean soupira profondément et essuya ses yeux et ses joues d'un revers de la manche.  
— Je te souhaite de trouver enfin la paix, Sammy.  
— Et toi le bonheur avec Castiel.  
— Et si tu croises Papa et Maman au Paradis, dis-leur que je les aime.  
— Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, Dean.  
Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le plus jeune ne s'éloigne vers la porte dorée. Dean attendit que son frère ait disparu derrière pour quitter la pièce. Il avait le cœur en miette et n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : se blottir dans les bras de son ange et ne plus en bouger pendant les cent prochaines années.

Dean était encore sous le choc de la décision de son frère. Il s'étonnait pourtant encore un peu de ne pas avoir tenté de le faire changer d'avis. Il finit par réaliser que si la situation avait été inversée, et s'il n'avait pas eu Castiel qui l'attendait sur Terre, il aurait lui aussi décidé de tout plaquer comme Sam venait de le faire. Il passa quelques minutes à errer sans but dans le grand hall, un peu perdu. Puis, il se souvint que pour pouvoir rentrer, il devait retrouver Crowley. Il se mit donc à la recherche du symbole énochien correspondant au C, sans grande conviction car il ne se souvenait absolument plus à quoi il ressemblait. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la bonne. Il entra et se retrouva dans une nouvelle salle d'attente, identique à celle où il avait trouvé son frère.  
Dean parcourut les allées, cherchant le visage familier de l'ancien démon lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'exclama derrière lui :  
— Si c'est pour me retrouver avec l'un des Winchester dans les pattes, j'aurais autant aimé retourner en Enfer !  
Dean fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celui qu'il cherchait. Agacé, il répondit :  
— Je suis venu te ramener sur Terre, abruti !  
— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'y retourner ? Demanda Crowley en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
— J'ai été envoyé par Liam.  
Devant le regard vide de l'autre homme, Dean soupirant :  
— Grand, brun, les yeux gris, avec un accent anglais.  
Le visage de Crowley s'illumina instantanément. Il murmura :  
— Il ne m'a pas oublié...  
Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, puis lança :  
— Bon, on se tire d'ici ou on se tape la causette pendant encore des plombes ? J'aimerais bien réintégrer mon corps avant qu'il soit bon à faire bouffer par les asticots !  
— Et ton frère ?  
— Il ne vient pas.  
Alors que l'autre homme ouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger, Dean l'interrompit :  
— Aucune question ! Contente-toi de nous faire sortir d'ici fissa !  
— Suis-moi !  
Crowley quitta la pièce, suivi par Dean qui demanda :  
— Tu sais vraiment comment partir d'ici ?  
— Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ?  
— Euh... un ex-démon sadique redevenu humain ?  
— Et qui a gardé tous ses souvenirs de la période où il était un démon, justement... à mon grand désespoir, d'ailleurs...  
— Tu veux dire que...  
Crowley pila net et se retourna vers Dean qui remarqua pour la première fois le regard empli de souffrance de l'autre homme.  
— Je me souviens de tout... de toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises... de tous les morts... je ne pourrai jamais les oublier.  
— Sauf si tu te réincarnais.  
Crowley tourna à nouveau le dos à Dean et répondit d'une voix tremblante.  
— Ça fait mal... mais il en vaut la peine...  
Avant que le chasseur ait pu l'interroger plus avant, l'ancien démon avait repris son chemin. Dean dut se dépêcher pour ne pas se faire distancer. Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte noire, sans poignée.  
— C'est la sortie ? S'enquit le chasseur.  
Pour toute réponse, Crowley se contenta de prononcer une phrase en énochien. Des symboles lumineux apparurent sur le battant, ainsi qu'une poignée.  
— Prêt à réintégrer ton corps, Winchester ?

Dean avait l'impression que les tambours du Bronx avaient élu domicile dans son crâne. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'une voix l'appelait d'un ton inquiet.  
— Dean ? Dean, réponds-moi !  
— Je suis là, Cass.  
Il sentit des lèvres fraîches caresser les siennes. La douleur se mit à refluer doucement et il finit par pouvoir ouvrir enfin les yeux. L'ancien ange le fixait avec anxiété.  
— Sam ?  
Dean laissa ses larmes couler alors qu'il expliquait à son ami que son frère avait décidé de ne pas revenir. Castiel le prit dans ses bras et le berça longuement, le temps que ses pleurs se tarissent. Le chasseur resta encore quelques minutes dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son ange avant de le repousser doucement et de demander :  
— Je suis parti longtemps ?  
— Presque quatre heures. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas...  
Dean jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce et constata qu'ils étaient seuls.  
— Où est Liam ? Et Crowley ?  
Au même moment, leur invité les rejoignit, un parchemin dans les mains.  
— L'enveloppe charnelle de Crowley a été détruite lors de son passage dans les Limbes. Je dois la reconstituer avec une incantation afin qu'il puisse revenir dans ce monde.  
— Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Demanda Castiel, surprenant un peu Dean par son amabilité envers l'autre homme.  
Liam lui sourit.  
— Je venais justement vous demander votre assistance. J'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez à tracer des symboles énochiens sur le sol pour faciliter le retour de Crowley.  
Dean intervint :  
— Hors de question de faire ça ici ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à laver la peinture... ou le sang...  
— On peut aller dans le donjon, suggéra Castiel.  
— Je vous suis, approuva Liam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient dans la pièce secrète du bunker. Dean était adossé à la porte, encore un peu nauséeux de son voyage dans les Limbes. Il suivait du regard son compagnon tandis que celui-ci traçait avec Liam des symboles à la peinture rouge sur le sol en béton. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Castiel rejoignit son ami tandis que leur invité se lançait dans une longue incantation en énochien.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'air devant Liam commença à onduler. Petit à petit une forme vaguement humaine apparut. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaire pour que Crowley finisse de se matérialiser, entièrement nu. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Liam se précipita vers lui tandis que Castiel allait chercher de quoi le couvrir. Lorsque l'ancien ange revint dans le donjon, Crowley avait repris connaissance et fixait Liam d'un regard perdu. Sans un mot, ce dernier aida le nouveau venu à se lever et l'enveloppa dans la couverture que Castiel lui tendait.  
— Bonjour, Ezra.  
— Belzébuth !  
Abasourdi, Dean se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Castiel n'était pas du tout surpris par les noms que les deux hommes venaient d'utiliser.  
— Tu le savais ?  
— Tu es parti presque quatre heures, Dean. Liam et moi avons un peu discuté pendant ce temps.  
— Ok, mais... Belzébuth ? Le Démon avec un D majuscule ? Sa Majesté des Mouches ?  
Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : il réalisa soudain que les deux hommes étaient à présent en train d'échanger un baiser des plus passionnés.  
— Ok, là, c'en est trop pour moi !  
Sans attendre la réaction des autres, Dean repartit dans la bibliothèque du bunker, suivi de près par Castiel.  
— Dean...  
— Ça aussi, tu le savais ?  
— Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es parti presque quatre heures...  
Ils furent rejoints presque aussitôt par Liam et Crowley, ou plutôt Belzébuth et Ezra. L'ancien démon souffla à son compagnon :  
— Je crois que Dean mérite une explication, non ?  
Liam acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis demanda à Castiel :  
— Serait-il possible de trouver des vêtements à mon ami ?  
Ce fut le chasseur qui répondit :  
— Je m'en occupe !  
Il partit presque en courant vers les chambres et fouilla dans une armoire jusqu'à trouver une tenue pour Crowley. Il déposa les vêtements un peu brutalement sur la table, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où Castiel était allé préparer du thé. Agacé, Dean s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. Son ami lui jeta un regard en coin.  
— Je n'aime pas être le dernier au courant de tout...  
— Je sais, sourit Castiel avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Je te promets que tu comprendras tout lorsque Liam t'aura raconté leur histoire.  
Dean soupira, puis enlaça son compagnon, lui quémandant un nouveau baiser.  
— Depuis quand c'est devenu aussi facile entre toi et moi ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça... naturel... Et très agréable.  
Le chasseur sourit en se remémorant ce que Sam lui avait appris à leur sujet lorsqu'il était dans les Limbes. Castiel s'écarta pour aller finir de préparer le thé. Lorsqu'ils revinrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque, leurs invités étaient installés côte à côte à la grande table, leurs mains jointes, les doigts entrelacés. Dean se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, puis prit place en face, Castiel près de lui. Une fois le thé servi, Liam commença :  
— Les surnoms qui m'ont été donnés, que vous avez prononcés tout à l'heure, sont le fruit du travail de propagande de mon cher frère, Lucifer.  
Dean se redressa sur son siège.  
— Frère? Vous... attendez ! Si Lucifer était votre frère, ça veut dire...  
— Que je suis un ange déchu, effectivement.  
Le chasseur se tourna vers Castiel qui souffla :  
— Je connaissais l'existence de Belzébuth mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il t'a envoyé dans les Limbes que j'ai compris, grâce à son incantation, qui il était vraiment.  
Liam reprit :  
— Le plus simple serait que je vous raconte mon histoire, notre histoire, depuis le début...

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Pour info, Liam (ou Belzébuth) a été écrit en prenant pour modèle le génialissime Benedict Cumberbatch._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde et je m'en excuse. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise. En voici le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Crowley, Liam se lança dans son récit :  
— Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, dans le désert près de Babylone. J'étais alors l'un des anges chargés de la protection de cette partie du monde. Régulièrement, mes frères et moi devions repousser des attaques de démons qui menaçaient la race humaine. Nous utilisions en général des vaisseaux pour nous battre contre les démons. En l'an -3210, quelques décennies avant la glorieuse époque pharaonique, il y eut une grande bataille entre les légions démoniaques, déjà dirigées par Lucifer et l'armée angélique, guidée par Michaël. Il y avait des pertes terribles de toutes parts, mais encore plus chez les rares humains vivant dans cette région désertique. A l'époque, ils n'étaient que quantité négligeables à nos yeux. Michaël était surtout obsédé par l'idée de vaincre Lucifer, au point que plus rien ne comptait pour lui, pas même ses frères...  
Liam s'interrompit un moment, soupira profondément et reprit :  
— Ce jour-là, les combats faisaient rage. Je n'ai pas un souvenir précis de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me souviens juste d'une douleur terrible dans tout le corps et d'avoir perdu connaissance. Lorsque je réveillai, j'étais étendu sur le sol au milieu des cadavres d'anges, de démons et d'humains. Les survivants des deux camps étaient partis. Mes frères m'avaient abandonné là, me croyant sûrement mort. Cependant, j'étais bien vivant mais mes blessures ne me permettaient ni de quitter mon vaisseau pour remonter au Paradis, ni même de bouger. Je pense être resté sur place pendant plusieurs jours avant d'entendre des bruits de pas.  
Il jeta un bref regard à Crowley et lui sourit.  
— C'était un humain... Voyant que j'étais vivant, il m'emmena à l'abri dans sa demeure, une simple grotte où il vivait à l'écart de nos batailles. Il me soigna de façon totalement désintéressée, ne cherchant pas à savoir dans quel camp j'étais. Au fil des jours, j'appris qu'il se nommait Ezra et qu'il était un guérisseur. Dès qu'un combat se terminait, il se rendait sur place et cherchait des survivants, de chaque camps, pour tenter de les sauver.  
Il serra un peu plus la main de son compagnon.  
— Mes blessures étaient très graves. Je ne pouvais mourir, mais, pour une raison que j'ignore toujours, j'étais bloqué dans ce corps humain, incapable de rejoindre mes frères Là-Haut. Il me fallut plusieurs mois pour guérir. Et, au fil du temps, un sentiment très fort naquit en moi. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement de reconnaissance envers mon sauveur... Enfin, je finis par me remettre totalement de mes blessures et par pouvoir abandonner mon vaisseau et rejoindre le Paradis. Lorsque je quittai Ezra, je sentis une tristesse infinie m'envahir, sans en comprendre la vraie raison.  
Alors que Liam finissait sa phrase, Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué, sûrement un contrecoup de son petit voyage dans les Limbes.  
— Dean, ça va ?  
Il se tourna vers Castiel qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.  
— Non, pas trop...  
Une migraine commençait à poindre derrière ses yeux. Il ferma les paupières en se massant les tempes. La voix de Liam intervint :  
— Vous devriez aller dormir un peu. Je crois que, de toutes façons, nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer. Nous continuerons notre récit plus tard.  
Dean était vraiment curieux de connaître la suite de l'histoire des deux hommes. Pourtant, il accepta d'attendre car il se sentait vraiment trop mal.  
— Vous pouvez vous installer dans l'une des chambres, suggéra Castiel à leur invités. Vous trouverez des draps et des pyjamas dans les armoires.  
— Merci, répondit Liam avec un sourire qui laissait très clairement entendre que les pyjamas n'auraient pas vraiment d'utilité.  
Malgré sa migraine, Dean grogna :  
— Quoi que vous fassiez dans cette chambre, faites-le en silence !  
Il se leva et tituba. Castiel glissa un bras autour de sa taille puis l'aida à quitter la pièce.

Dean se sentait si faible qu'il ne résista pas lorsque son ami le fit s'allonger sur son propre lit. Castiel lui ôta ses chaussures et sa veste, rabattit la couette sur lui puis demanda :  
— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou tu veux prendre de l'aspirine peut-être ?  
— Non... juste besoin de dormir... et de toi...  
L'ancien ange lui sourit tendrement avant de se glisser à ses côtés, sous la couette. Dean se cala dans les bras de son compagnon qui déposa un baiser sur son front et souffla :  
— Tu peux dormir, je veille sur toi.  
Le chasseur plongea presque aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque Dean s'éveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Blotti contre Castiel, il percevait la chaleur du corps de son compagnon, malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements.  
— Tu te sens mieux ?  
— Comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ? S'étonna le chasseur.  
— Ton rythme cardiaque a augmenté.  
Dean sourit, le visage toujours enfoui contre l'épaule de son ami. Il demanda :  
— Quelle heure est-il ?  
— Environ 10 heures du soir. Tu as dormi cinq heures.  
Un peu surpris, Dean s'écarta pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux.  
— Et toi... tu as veillé sur moi pendant tout ce temps ?  
— Je n'avais pas sommeil. Et je m'inquiétais pour toi.  
Les doigts de l'ancien ange caressèrent tendrement la joue de l'autre homme.  
— Quand tu étais dans les Limbes... je voyais le temps qui passait et tu ne revenais pas... J'ai eu tellement peur que tu restes coincé là-bas ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi...  
Ému, Dean effleura des siennes les lèvres de son compagnon. Le geste était chaste à l'origine, mais une soudaine vague de désir enflamma ses reins. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Castiel venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus passionné alors que leurs mains se faufilaient sous leurs vêtements. Ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle. Dean plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui adressa un immense sourire tandis qu'il soudait un peu plus leurs corps. Dean ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant l'excitation de l'autre homme rencontrer la sienne à travers leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements.  
— Cass...  
— Chut...  
L'ancien ange le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau avec passion. Dean insinua ses mains entre eux et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Il regretta que Castiel se soit débarrassé de sa cravate avant de se coucher, le privant ainsi de l'un de ses fantasmes, mais ça n'était que partie remise. Il poussa un peu son compagnon pour que celui-ci soit allongé sur le dos, puis il écarta les pans de la chemise et caressa lentement la peau soyeuse, découvrant les contours des pectoraux, puis des abdominaux. Castiel gémit lorsque les doigts de Dean effleurèrent la fine ligne de poils qui se perdait plus bas, dans un endroit encore dissimulé par de trop nombreuses couches de tissu. Les lèvres du chasseur retrouvèrent celles de son compagnon, puis commencèrent à découvrir son cou avant de parcourir son torse avec lenteur. La respiration de Castiel s'accélérait à chaque fois que la bouche de Dean embrassait une nouvelle parcelle de sa peau. Il voulut descendre plus bas, mais son amant l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à remonter. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ne parvenant jamais à se rassasier du goût de l'autre. Entre deux baisers, Dean se débarrassa de son tee-shirt. Leurs bouches se dévorant toujours, leurs mains commencèrent à s'attaquer à leurs pantalons. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour les ôter, se retrouvant tous deux juste en boxers.

Dean était conscient qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, ressentir au moins une petite appréhension à l'idée d'avoir une relation charnelle avec un homme. Pourtant, il n'y avait que le désir, l'envie et un amour infini en lui à cet instant précis. Alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient sans relâche, Dean glissa ses doigts dans le boxer de Castiel. Il les referma sur le membre tendu, savourant le contact nouveau d'une autre érection que la sienne. La peau était douce, chaude et frémissante sous sa paume. Il fit glisser sa main vers le bas, arrachant un gémissement rauque à son amant. Satisfait, il recommença, décuplant sa propre envie. Un grognement de frustration s'éleva des lèvres de Castiel lorsque Dean le délaissa, le temps de les débarrasser de leurs sous-vêtements respectifs.  
Le chasseur repoussa son amant une nouvelle fois sur le dos, puis s'installa au-dessus de lui. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, leurs membres tendus prisonniers entre leurs bassins soudés. Dean entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant, puis fit remonter leurs bras au-dessus de la tête de Castiel. Celui-ci le fixait, son regard azur ayant pris la teinte d'un ciel d'orage. Dean se perdit un long moment dans l'intensité des iris assombris par le désir. Puis, il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant avant de se mettre à onduler doucement des reins. Ils gémirent simultanément lorsque le frottement de leurs membres accentua leur envie déjà puissante. Dean continua ses mouvements, d'abord lentement, à un rythme presque hypnotique. Peu à peu, il accéléra alors que le plaisir envahissait ses veines comme de la lave en fusion. Leurs soufflent se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Soudain, les doigts de Castiel se crispèrent sur ceux de son amant et un long gémissement guttural s'échappa de sa gorge. Sentant la semence de son compagnon inonder son ventre, Dean perdit le contrôle, se laissant à son tour submerger par la force de l'orgasme. Il s'effondra sur Castiel et ils roulèrent ensemble sur le côté, toujours fortement enlacés.

Peu à peu, les deux hommes retrouvèrent leur souffle. Leurs rythmes cardiaques revinrent à la normale mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Alors que les effets du plaisir retombaient, Dean s'inquiéta :  
— Cass ?  
Comme son amant ne répondait pas, il se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder. L'ancien ange avait encore l'air extatique, ce qui fit sourire son compagnon.  
— Je suis si doué que ça ?  
Castiel sembla redescendre de son petit nuage.  
— Est-ce toujours ainsi ?  
— Ça dépend.  
— De quoi ?  
— De la personne avec qui on le fait. Des sentiments que l'on éprouve envers cette personne... Cass, je...  
Il s'interrompit. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était nouveau pour lui. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, son compagnon le bâillonna de ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler, Castiel le prit de vitesse :  
— Je sais, Dean... Tu me le diras lorsque tu seras prêt.  
Le chasseur s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à prononcer ces quelques mots. Mais son amant ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage.  
— On devrait peut-être aller prendre une douche pour nettoyer tout ça ? Suggéra soudain l'ancien ange.  
— Bonne idée !

Ils se douchèrent ensemble, mais plutôt sagement compte tenu de ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Pour être sûrs de ne pas succomber de suite à la tentation de recommencer, ils enfilèrent des pyjamas puis se recouchèrent. Entouré par la chaleur familière de Castiel, Dean ne tarda pas à se rendormir profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Dean s'éveilla seul dans le lit. Constatant qu'il était près de 7 heures, il se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il trouva Castiel en train de préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner pour quatre.  
— Tu aurais dû me réveiller.  
— Tu dormais si bien...  
Ils échangèrent un baiser tout en tendresse. Alors que l'ancien ange finissait de préparer les toasts, ils furent rejoints par Liam et Crowley. Les deux hommes semblaient heureux, leurs mains ne se lâchant pas tandis qu'ils s'installaient à table.  
Après avoir mordu dans un toasts enduit de beurre de cacahuète, Crowley lança d'un ton narquois :  
— Dis-donc Winchester, quand tu donnes des conseils, tu pourrais au moins les suivre toi-même.  
Surpris, Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui haussa les épaules. Liam, quant à lui, avait du mal à se retenir de rire.  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— « Quoi que vous fassiez dans cette chambre, faites-le en silence ! » D'après ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit en passant devant votre porte, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
Dean rougit violemment. Mortifié, il contre-attaqua :  
— Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais debout au milieu de la nuit ?  
Crowley échangea un regard complice avec Liam. Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit avec un sourire en coin :  
— Nous avions besoin de crème fouettée.  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Castiel manquait de s'étrangler avec son café.  
— Ok ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus à ce sujet ! Par contre, j'aimerais bien connaître la suite de votre histoire, ajouta le chasseur, espérant détourner totalement la conversation de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente dans l'intimité des deux chambres.

Après avoir terminé leur petit-déjeuner, les deux couples retournèrent s'installer dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut Crowley qui prit la parole :  
— Lorsque j'étais humain, j'étais un guérisseur, mais surtout un ermite. Adolescent, quand mes pouvoirs de guérison apparurent, tous les gens de mon village, et de ceux alentours, accoururent pour quémander mes services. Je n'avais pas encore quinze ans lorsqu'un enfant mourant me fut amené. Il souffrait le martyr et je n'étais pas assez puissant pour le sauver. Alors je fis ce que mon cœur me dicta : j'abrégeai son supplice. Comme vous vous en doutez, mon geste fut considéré comme une trahison vis à vis de mon peuple et je fus chassé du village.  
Dean avait du mal à imaginer Crowley en adolescent, et encore moins en guérisseur dans un village du désert irakien 5000 ans plus tôt.  
— Après ce jour, je vécus seul. Je n'eus ni compagne ni enfant. Je restais à l'écart des villages, ne m'y rendant que pour troquer de la nourriture contre les remèdes que je fabriquais. Et pendant que je soignais cet ange, je sus que je venais de tomber amoureux de la plus pure des créatures. J'étais conscient que je ne pourrais pas le retenir sur Terre et fis donc de mon mieux pour le guérir. Lorsqu'il fut parti, je tentai de l'oublier, en vain. Il se déroula presque un an durant lequel tout fut calme. Les anges et les démons semblaient ne plus se battre, ou tout du moins, ne plus le faire dans la région où je vivais. Bien sûr, cela ne dura pas. Lorsqu'une nouvelle bataille éclata, je priai pour revoir Belzébuth, mais il ne revint pas. Comme à mon habitude, je me rendis sur les lieux quand tout fut terminé, à la recherche de survivants. Ce fut alors qu'un démon m'attaqua. Il était faible, mais conservait suffisamment de force pour parvenir à me tuer. Et je me réveillai en Enfer...  
— Quoi ? Attends ! L'interrompit Dean. Ton seul crime a été d'euthanasier un pauvre gamin mourant et tu as été en Enfer pour ça ? Alors que les humains tombaient comme des mouches par la faute des anges et des démons ?  
Castiel approuva :  
— Tu n'aurais pas dû être envoyé en Enfer à cause de ce seul acte de compassion.  
Liam intervint :  
— Il ne l'a pas été pour ça... mais parce qu'il était amoureux de moi. Lors de cette bataille, j'avais combattu Lucifer en face à face. Et il lut dans mon cœur. Il sut immédiatement identifier ce sentiment que j'éprouvais envers Ezra. Il décida de s'en servir pour me faire chuter. Il fit en sorte qu'Ezra soit tué par un démon, puis utilisa une incantation pour attirer son âme en Enfer. Là, il le tortura, sachant qu'à cause de mon amour pour lui, je ressentirais sa souffrance.  
Castiel se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :  
— C'est impossible !  
Dean lui jeta un regard interloqué. Liam lui sourit gentiment.  
— Vous avez ressenti la souffrance de Dean lorsqu'il était en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'ancien ange se rassit, visiblement sous le choc.  
— Oui... je pensais que Père me permettait de la ressentir pour pouvoir retrouver Dean plus facilement. Alors qu'en fait...  
— Vous étiez déjà liés par le destin, sans même vous connaître.  
Dean était lui aussi surpris par cette révélation, mais il était surtout très curieux de connaître la fin de l'histoire des deux hommes en face de lui. Il fit signe à Liam de continuer son récit.  
— Lorsque je sentis la douleur d'Ezra, je compris enfin la nature de mes sentiments à son égard. Je fonçai en Enfer avec la ferme intention de le sortir de là. Je ne réalisai pas sur le moment que tout se déroulait trop facilement. Je ramenai Ezra sur Terre et nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous avouer notre amour... Je fus rappelé de force Là-Haut. Je me retrouvai face à Notre Père et aux Archanges, devant un véritable tribunal. Mes sentiments envers un humain étaient inadmissibles. Il fut décidé que je devais être puni... déchu... et qu'Ezra serait renvoyé en Enfer, même s'il ne le méritait aucunement. C'était son châtiment pour avoir osé tomber amoureux d'un ange...  
— Lucifer nous accueillit en bas, très satisfait. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il attendait de pouvoir faire déchoir un autre ange pour en faire son second, son bras-droit. Les premiers temps, il se servit de moi, de notre amour, pour obliger Belzébuth à commettre les pires atrocités.  
— Mon cœur finit par se corrompre et j'oubliai totalement mes sentiments pour Ezra... jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit enfermé dans la cage où vous l'avez envoyé. Instantanément, j'ai retrouvé ma liberté de pensée, d'action et surtout d'émotions. J'étais encore prisonnier des Enfers mais bien décidé à tout faire pour en sortir. Ce qui me fut possible grâce à Sam... en achevant la dernière épreuve, il a rompu les liens qui me retenaient en bas et j'ai pu revenir sur Terre, reprenant instinctivement la forme humaine de mon dernier vaisseau.

Dean se frotta le visage, un peu perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis vint se rasseoir en soupirant profondément. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question, Castiel le devança :  
— Hier, vous nous avez dit que vos surnoms étaient liés à un travail de propagande de Lucifer. Or, vous venez d'admettre avoir réellement commis des atrocités.  
Liam serra un peu plus la main de son compagnon dans la sienne avant de répondre :  
— Lucifer ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Notre Père change d'avis et ne veuille me récupérer. Mon âme devait être corrompue le plus rapidement possible. Les premiers temps, malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur Ezra, j'avais tenté de résister, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Il s'était alors mis à propager des rumeurs sur mon compte. Il m'avait attribué des horreurs qu'il avait lui-même commises, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par céder et par devenir le monstre qu'il voulait que je sois.  
Crowley reprit la parole :  
— Lorsque Belzébuth finit par m'oublier, Lucifer trouva drôle de faire de moi un démon. Il me donna un nouveau nom et me fit perdre tout souvenir de mon existence antérieure. Nous n'étions plus alors que deux étrangers. Mais en redevenant humain, tout m'est revenu... J'ai à présent les souvenirs d'Ezra et de Crowley.  
Dean eut une illumination soudaine :  
— Dans les Limbes, ça n'était pas la lettre C qui était marquée sur la porte derrière laquelle je t'ai retrouvé !  
L'ancien démon sourit.  
— Effectivement. C'était le symbole énochien équivalent au E... comme Ezra.  
— J'ai une question moi aussi, souffla le chasseur. Liam, vous dites que la dernière épreuve vous a permis de quitter l'Enfer. Mais... est-ce que les Portes sont scellées ?  
— Elles le sont. C'est mon lien avec Ezra qui m'a tiré de là juste au moment où le passage s'est refermé... pour de bon.  
Dean soupira de soulagement. Il était heureux de savoir que le sacrifice de son petit frère n'était pas vain.  
— Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Castiel aux deux hommes.  
Les intéressés échangèrent un bref regard, puis Liam répondit :  
— Nous allons nous installer quelque part dans un endroit tranquille. Nous avons 5000 ans à rattraper.  
Il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon. Dean leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le baiser commença à devenir un peu trop langoureux à son goût. Il finit par toussoter, se demandant si les deux autres n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Liam délaissa les lèvres de son amant, visiblement à contrecœur, puis se tourna vers Dean et Castiel.  
— Avant que nous prenions congé, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous avouer à mon sujet.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris et le chasseur lança :  
— On vous écoute.  
— Suite à mon retour sur Terre, je me suis rendu compte que certains des pouvoirs que Lucifer m'avait offerts étaient toujours actifs. Il y en a notamment un qui est... comme dire... sous-jacent... Au Moyen-Âge, je me rendais déguisé en pèlerin dans les monastères et les couvents pour y demander l'hospitalité. Ma seule présence suffisait à exacerber les désirs, souvent frustrés, des prêtres et des religieuses. Certains y résistaient mais finissaient souvent par devenir fous. Les autres... eh bien disons que leurs vœux de chasteté n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir... et que ces endroits furent bientôt plus emplis d'énergie sexuelle que les lupanars les plus sordides. C'est à cette époque que j'héritai du surnom de « Prince de la Luxure ».  
Choqué, Dean mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'impliquait l'aveu de Liam.  
— Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que...  
— Ce pouvoir est aujourd'hui beaucoup moins puissant qu'à l'époque. Pourtant, j'ai pu constater à plusieurs reprises qu'il est bien toujours présent.  
Le chasseur jeta un bref coup d'œil à Castiel qui semblait aussi surpris que lui.  
— Donc, c'est à cause de vous, enfin grâce à vous... enfin...  
— Oui, répondit simplement Liam. Mais rappelez-vous que mon pouvoir ne fait que révéler ce qui est déjà présent, il fait sortir au grand jour ce qui est enfoui au plus profond du subconscient des personnes.  
Même s'il était encore choqué par cette révélation, elle rassurait tout de même un peu Dean au sujet de sa santé mentale. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
— Mais, lorsque vous allez partir...  
— Ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes tous les deux liés depuis bien avant mon arrivée ici. Mon départ n'atténuera en rien l'amour qui vous unit. Ni le désir d'ailleurs.  
Les joues de Castiel rougirent alors que Crowley leur adressait un sourire goguenard. Dean se retint à grand peine de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'il ne s'agissait plus du démon lubrique qu'il connaissait avant. Et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à contrarier Liam, ne sachant pas quels autres pouvoirs il avait conservés de son ancienne vie.

Avant que la conversation ne reprenne, Liam se leva, imité par son compagnon.  
— Nous n'allons pas abuser plus longtemps de votre hospitalité.  
Dean et Castiel les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte du bunker. Juste avant de sortir, Liam se tourna vers le chasseur une dernière fois et lui tendit la main.  
— Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier de m'avoir rendu celui que j'aime. Je vous suis redevable, à tous deux. Si jamais un jour vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas.  
— Et comment... ok, vous le saurez, termina Dean en souriant.  
Liam hocha la tête. Castiel leur serra la main à tous deux. L'ancien démon souffla :  
— Aujourd'hui, Crowley est mort et Ezra est revenu à la vie. Grâce à vous deux... et à Sam. Merci.  
Dean hocha la tête et les deux hommes finirent par quitter le bunker. Castiel referma la porte, puis se tourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé.  
— Dean ?  
— C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Fini ?  
— Cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus que toi et moi.  
L'ancien ange eut l'air perplexe.  
— Et ça te contrarie ?  
Dean sourit, puis parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son amant pour l'enlacer.  
— Absolument pas ! Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré ramener Sammy, mais même si ça me fait encore mal, je sais qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il va enfin avoir une vie normale, loin de tout ça... Et moi... je ne suis plus seul puisque tu es là.  
— Et je n'ai aucune intention de m'éloigner.  
— T'as pas intérêt ! Je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde... même au-delà.  
— Nous y sommes déjà allés, rappela Castiel en souriant. Et nous en sommes revenus.  
— C'est vrai...  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Dean souffla :  
— Je t'aime, Cass.  
L'ancien ange sourit contre sa bouche avant de répondre :  
— Moi aussi, Dean. Et même si nous n'avons pas 5000 ans à rattraper, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller nous recoucher ?  
— Ça, c'est la meilleure idée que j'aie entendu depuis une éternité !

**Fin.**


End file.
